L'union des éléments
by July25
Summary: Poudlard 1977: quand le rapprochement de deux groupes d'amis semble donner naissance à une amitié indestructible, et fait ressortir des sentiments plus fors. Lily et ses amies pourraient-elles réellement aimer les Maraudeurs? Face à la jalousie des autres, à leurs sentiments et à leurs responsabilités, les quatre filles vont avoir besoin de l'aide des éléments pour grandir!
1. C'est la rentrée

L'univers et la plupart des personnages principaux proviennent directement de la géniale J.K. Rowling, à l'exception de Ambre Dollaty et Dora Lumina, même si cette dernière est fortement inspirée.

Petites précision : J'imagine la vie des héros de l'ancienne génération alors qu'ils ne sont face qu'à des difficultés d'adolescent (je laisse un peu Voldemort de côté). Je souligne que le fait qu'il n'y ait pas Voldemort ne signifie pas "tout est bien qui finit bien", il y a tant d'autres dangers dans le monde des sorciers...

"Non ce n'est pas possible c'est tous les ans la même chose ; il faut que je cours pour arriver au train à l'heure!"

Une magnifique jeune fille très élancée et vraiment belle courait dans la gare de King cross: elle avait de magnifique cheveux roux, des yeux vert émeraude dans lesquels on pouvait se plonger sans s'en apercevoir. C'était une des plus belles filles de son école. De nombreux garçons auraient aimé sortir avec elle mais aucun n'était "assez bien" pour elle. Elle était enviée par beaucoup de filles de son école, jalouse de cette beauté… Cette jeune fille de dix-sept ans s'appelait Lily Evans.

Lily franchit à la dernière seconde le mur qui sépare le monde moldu du monde sorcier et se sentit immédiatement chez elle. Les années précédentes, elle était restée au moins cinq minutes à regarder tous ces sorciers se dire au revoir devant elle. Elle aurait voulu faire de même cette année mais elle n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir les yeux qu'elle entendit le Poudlard express siffler le signal du départ. Elle sauta dans le train, trainant derrière elle sa grosse valise.

Le couloir du train foisonnait d'élèves allant dans tous les sens, la pauvre Lily se perdait au milieu de ces allées et venues incessants. Elle en était à se demander comment elle retrouverait ses amies quand une voix bien connue se fit entendre :

« -Lily ! Viens, Ambre et Dora sont dans notre compartiment ! »

La jeune rousse, qui avait d'abord envisagé d'ignorer cet appel, se trouva obligée de se retourner suite à la mention des noms de ses deux amies.

Elle changea donc de direction et se dirigea vers ce garçon entouré d'admiratrices sûrement incapable de ne pas soupirer à chacun de ses gestes, mais il semblait les ignorer, voire les repousser pour aller vers Lily. Cette dernière se tourna donc vers lui.

Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent.

Le regard de James Potter se mit à briller à la vue de la jeune femme alors que Lily ferma immédiatement les yeux, de peur qu'elle ne se perde en regardant celui qu'elle s'était toujours interdit de regarder.

James Potter vit ce geste mais ne dit rien : il se contenta de mener Lily à son compartiment, sans oser lui parler directement. Elle se faufila à travers les filles toutes émoustillées de voir James Potter et parvint, non sans difficulté, à la porte en verre derrière laquelle elle aperçut (enfin) deux de ses meilleures amies : Ambre Dollaty et Dora Lumina. Dès que le compartiment fut refermé derrière Lily, la belle rousse se vit assiégée par ses deux amies qui lui avaient sauté dessus :

« -Lilyyyyyyyy ! Comment tu vaaaaaaas ! Tu nous as trop manqué ! »

Rémus Lupin, un des meilleurs amis de James et de Lily, et James sourirent devant ces retrouvailles tandis que Sirius Black, le frère de cœur de James Potter, ignorait tout simplement les trois filles en lisant le dernier magazine de quidditch.

Les filles qui étaient en dehors du compartiment partirent peu à peu et on ne vit plus que des curieux de l'autre côté de la vitre.

Mais des curieux, il y en avait ! Et pour cause, six élèves de septième année qui faisaient partie des élèves les plus populaires de Poudlard et qu'on ne voyait que très rarement ensemble, si ce n'est pour une énième dispute qui divisait tous les Gryffondors à cause d'eux, étaient assis bien sagement dans un compartiment, tous ensemble, sans un seul cri. Ils avaient presque l'air de tous s'amuser et de très bien s'entendre, même Lily Evans qui pourtant avait la réputation de ne pas supporter James Potter et Sirius Black et de ne pas pouvoir leur parler sans s'énerver.

En fait, on ne voyait jamais les Maraudeurs et les quatre filles de septièmes années de Gryffondor ensemble plus de cinq minutes. Ils étaient tous observés, détestés ou admirés, mais séparément.

(Même si, pour l'instant, il n'y avait que trois des quatre Maraudeurs et que trois des quatre filles !)

Les Maraudeurs étaient quatre garçons parmi les plus convoités de Poudlard :

Il y avait James Potter, qui était le meilleur attrapeur que Poudlard ait connu depuis des générations et non accessoirement capitaine de l'équipe de sa maison. Son corps musclé par ce sport était accompagné d'un visage idyllique qui ne laissait aucune fille indifférente : il avait les cheveux bruns, que les sorts les plus expérimentés n'avaient pas réussi à dompter (ce besoin constant de ne pas avoir les cheveux dans les yeux avait d'ailleurs donné lieu à ce geste très célèbre et unique : le passage de main dans les cheveux à la James Potter) et ses yeux marron noisette aux nuances presqu'imperceptibles brillaient quand il était heureux ou luisaient, plein de malice, quand il avait une idée en tête…

Et des idées en tête, il en avait ! Il était même champion toute catégorie des entorses au règlement, avec son meilleur ami Sirius Black.

Sirius était aussi grand et bien fait que son « frère » comme il aimait l'appeler. Il avait des cheveux noirs de jais et des yeux sombres et ténébreux, bleus comme une nuit légèrement étoilée. Il avait fui sa maison de sang-purs adeptes à la magie noire entre sa quatrième et sa cinquième année pour aller vivre cher James où il passait encore ses vacances. Depuis, Mr et Mrs Potter considérait Sirius comme leur fils.

Le troisième Maraudeur s'appelait Rémus Lupin, il était grand, très grand même si cette impression diminuait au fur et à mesure que ses amis grandissaient. Ses cheveux étaient châtains clairs et ses yeux bleu océan. C'était le plus sage du groupe et le plus discret, c'était d'ailleurs pour cela que Dumbledore lui avait accordé sa confiance et l'avait nommé préfet-en-chef. Il était, avec Lily, le meilleur élève de son année, et de loin. Au début de leur scolarité, Rémus avait été le seul Maraudeur à qui Lily acceptait de parler parce qu'elle aimait travailler avec lui, mais cela avait changé en troisième année, quand Frank Londubat était arrivé à Poudlard.

Il s'agissait du dernier maraudeur, il était arrivé à Poudlard en troisième année et, se retrouvant dans la chambre des Maraudeurs, avait remplacé un certain Peter Petigrew qui était parti pour Dumstrang. Il n'était pas dans le compartiment pour le moment mais il n'allait pas tarder à le rejoindre. Il mesurait quelques centimètres de moins que ces amis et avait des cheveux blonds et soyeux et des yeux marron rieurs.

Du côté des filles, on avait Ambre Dollaty, grande et svelte ; elle se servait merveilleusement bien de ses longs cheveux blonds qu'elle aimait faire flotter dans le vent et auxquels elle faisait prendre toutes les formes possibles et inimaginables pour séduire. Elle avait également des magnifiques yeux aussi bleus que verts. Elle faisait tourner le cœur de nombreux garçons et profitait de cette chance pour croquer la vie à pleine dent.

A côté d'elle se tenait Lily Evans. Sa taille de mannequin, néanmoins agrémentée de formes féminines bien visibles, même à travers don uniforme, ses cheveux roux brillants et ses yeux émeraudes avaient eux aussi un effet attirant pour les garçons mais elle n'avait jamais utilisé cela comme son amie et s'évertuait à refuser toutes les demandes de ses courtisans. La plupart d'entre eux l'abandonnait, triste, mais il y en avait un qui, depuis plus de cinq ans, n'avait jamais cessé d'attirer l'attention de Lily en avait eu plus qu'assez; le jeune rousse se voyait obligée de lui rétorquer méchamment qu'elle ne voulait pas de lui… Le pauvre en voyait de toutes les couleurs mais jamais le comportement de feu de Lily ne l'avait découragé. Ce garçon, c'était James Potter.

C'était d'ailleurs pour cette raison que Lily se tenait droite comme un I sur son siège : elle était gênée et ne savait pas comment agir face à James, qui n'avait toujours rien tenté, ni même sous-entendu alors qu'elle ne pouvait plus le voir sans qu'il lui fasse des avances.

En face d'elles, Dora Lumina n'arrêtait pas de parler. Elle avait la capacité de débiter des phrases et des mots en un temps record. C'était la plus petite, elle avait un an d'avance car elle avait reçu sa lettre un an trop tôt et qu'il était trop tard quand on s'en est aperçut. Elle avait les cheveux bruns, coupés au carré qui bougeaient dans tous les sens, suivant ses mouvements de tête. Ses yeux noisette étaient animés d'une lueur de rire et de joie. C'était la plus énergétique des quatre, elle était joyeuse et réussissait toujours garder toujours les pieds sur terre, malgré l'impression de désordre qu'elle renvoyait quand elle parlait avec précipitation, et quand elle était partie dans quelque chose, elle ne s'arrêtait pas avant longtemps. Dora faisait partie de ses filles qui ne rêvaient pas, elle agissait sans vraiment réfléchir et subissait les conséquences de ses erreurs quand elle en faisait, simplement parce qu'il était inconcevable pour elle de se poser, elle voyait ça comme une occasion bête de rêvasser et ça l'énervait.

Dora n'était définitivement pas la rêveuse du groupe, il s'agissait plutôt d'Alice Brown, la quatrième de ce groupe d'amie. Elle n'allait sûrement pas tarder à les rejoindre, d'ailleurs. Elle n'avait rien à envier à ses trois amies avec ses cheveux noirs intenses et ses yeux bleus dans lesquels on se perdait comme dans un océan. Son calme et sa capacité à faire une pause dès que la situation devenait un peu trop compliquée, soulageant alors Ambre qui ne pouvait gérer seule les énervements de Lily et les débordements de Dora.

En fait, si les six élèves partageaient le même compartiment alors qu'ils n'aimaient pas plus que ça passer du temps ensemble, c'était pour attendre leurs deux amis. Personne ne serait étonné s'ils revenaient ensemble…

Alors, voilà, je n'ai plus qu'à corriger le prochain chapitre et vous pourrez le lire… Sans surprise, j'annonce du Frank et Alice !


	2. Le train annonciateur d'une belle année

Un deuxième chapitre pour fêter ma joie de publier cette fanfiction.

Alice Brown était perdue entre les élèves qui circulaient dans le Poudlard Express. Elle avait vu ses deux amies partir avec trois Maraudeurs mais elle ne voulait pas les rejoindre, du moins, pas immédiatement. Elle était décidée à faire quelque chose qu'elle aurait déjà du faire il y a au moins deux ans. Et pour faire ce qu'elle désirait tant, elle cherchait, dans la masse d'élèves, une tête blonde, la tête de Frank Londubat, le seul maraudeur qu'elle n'avait pas encore croisé.

Quand elle l'aperçut, un sourire apparut immédiatement sur son visage. Elle se sentit frissonner de tout son être, elle avait envie de se réfugier dans ses bras, de rester contre lui toute sa vie. Alice interpella donc celui qu'elle aimait :

« -Frank, attends ! »

Le jeune homme se retourna et ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant la personne qui l'avait appelé. Il était vraiment très heureux de la revoir après ces vacances et parcourait justement le Poudlard express pour la voir en tombant « accidentellement » sur elle.

« -Oui, Alice, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Je dois de parler ! Annonça-t-elle d'une traite.

-Ça tombe bien, moi aussi. Dit-il en essayant de leur créer un passage entre les élèves qui allaient et venaient dans tous les sens. »

La foule d'élève s'intensifia à cause du passage de la dame aux confiseries et Frank et Alice faillirent se perdre de vue. Cependant, comprenant ce qui allait se passer, Frank prit dans sa main le bras d'Alice.

Ce contact eut un effet radical sur les deux amoureux secrets ; ils furent pris d'un frisson commun et se regardèrent intensément, conscients de leur réaction et de celle de l'autre. Alice fut la première à devenir toute rouge mais elle fut suivie de très près par Frank. Ce dernier, qui sentait que leur contact prenait une tournure nouvelle, tira sur le bras d'Alice de manière à se rapprocher d'elle.

Ils étaient maintenant presque collés l'un à l'autre. Frank étant plus grand qu'Alice, ils ne se regardaient plus dans les yeux mais Alice fixait son cou si attirant et se concentrait sur la respiration de Frank, car elle sentait le souffle de chaque expiration le long de ses cheveux. Frank, lui, sentait le cœur d'Alice au même rythme que le sien, un rythme de plus en plus élevé.

Mais, si ces contacts avaient tous eu lieu à l'initiative de Frank, ce fut Alice qui perdit contrôle d'elle-même : elle releva la tête et, sans dire quoi que se soit, se mit sur la pointe des pieds et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur celles de Frank. Sa timidité légendaire l'avait empêchée de faire cela depuis quelques années mais elle ne pouvait plus se cacher. Ses vacances sans avoir de nouvelles de celui dont elle était secrètement amoureuse avaient semblé interminables pour Alice et elle s'était résolue à aller parler à Frank dès le début de l'année.

D'abord surpris, ce dernier se laissa aller à ce baiser qu'il attendait également depuis si longtemps, ce baiser qui devenait de plus en plus sensuel…

Autour d'eux, certains élèves passaient sans les reconnaître mais d'autres, qui les connaissaient mieux, souriaient devant ce rapprochement, dont ils pensaient tous qu'il avait eu lieu pendant les vacances et non pendant les cinq minutes précédentes. Le frère d'Alice passa et soupira en chuchotant à un de sas amis : « il a intérêt à bien se tenir ! »

Alice et Frank durent mettre fin à ce moment si agréable à cause d'une bousculade due à une admiratrice des Maraudeurs qui aurait bien profité du beau Frank Londubat. Frank soutint Alice pour lui éviter la chute et l'entraina à l'arrière du train, dans un compartiment vide.

« -Alors là, je ne m'attendais pas à ça ! Commença-t-il, je n'ai même pas eu le temps de te parler avant.

-Je suis désolée, je ne peux plus me contrôler, c'est en partie de ça que je devais te parler… »

Frank ne réagit pas immédiatement et leva un sourcil interrogateur :

« -On se connaît depuis ton entrée à Poudlard, reprit-elle, et on reste souvent ensemble… Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je pense que je ressens plus que de l'amitié pour toi… C'est pour cette raison que je n'ai pas pu me contrôler… Je suis vraiment désolée, je n'aurai pas du… Mais il fallait que je te le dise…Mais, oublie, restons amis. »

La voyant paniquer, Frank la prit doucement dans ses bras et lui chuchota à l'oreille :

« -Je devrais être en train de t'embrasser pour te faire arrêter de dire n'importe quoi mais on n'est pas ensemble depuis assez longtemps… Alors j'espère que tu vas te calmer et qu'n va pouvoir discuter. D'abord, Alice Brown, sache que ça fait deux ans que je suis éperdument amoureux de toi et que je n'ai jamais réussi à te le dire. Ensuite, vu que je n'attendais que ça, le baiser que tu m'as donné m'a fait sourire et ma donné plus de plaisir et de bonheur que je ne pensait jamais avoir et pour finit, je voudrais te demander une chose… Alice Brown, acceptes-tu de sortir avec moi ? »

Alice n'en croyait ni ses yeux ni ses oreilles, mais, voulant profiter de ce qu'elle pensait être un rêve jusqu'au bout, elle se retourna et embrassa à nouveau son nouveau petit-ami avant de lui glisser dans son oreille :

« -Mais oui, Frank Londubat, je veux sortir avec toi depuis toujours. »

Ils s'assirent alors sur les sièges du compartiment et s'embrassèrent encore pendant un certain temps avant de rejoindre leurs amis qu'ils eurent la joie de trouver réunis…

Le silence régnait en maître dans le compartiment de leurs amis quand Alice et Frank revinrent. Heureusement qu'ils arrivaient maintenant parce que l'ambiance devenait un peu tendue. Ils se tenaient simplement la main en souriant, fiers d'annoncer une nouvelle qui les réjouissait tous les deux.

Lily n'eut qu'à lever un sourcil pour que Frank prenne Alice dans ses bras et l'embrasse. Les trois filles applaudirent, suivies de Rémus puis James rajouta ses sifflements pour mettre un peu mal à l'aise son ami. Il trouvait cela tellement drôle de le voir rougir ainsi.

Quant à Sirius, il faisait son faux boudeur en disant:

« -Voilà une fille de plus en couple et qui ne pourra jamais venir dans mon lit !

-C'est bon Sir on a compris... L'interrompit Frank assez dégouté.

-De toute façon, je ne me serais pas laissé faire. Je le connais ce pervers de première! Le rassure Alice.

\- Avec lui on ne sait jamais! Rigola James, il réussit toujours à avoir ce qu'il veut, surtout dans ce domaine là. »

En disant cela, il regarda son meilleur ami avec ce regard de complicité qui rendait célèbre les deux plus grands fauteurs de troubles de l'école de sorcellerie anglaise.

Frank eut un petit moment de doute qui lui valut une phrase très appréciée de sa petite copine.

« -Mais là Sir' laissera ma petite amie avec moi parce que j'ai mis beaucoup trop longtemps à l'avoir et maintenant, je la garde! »

Alice, très émue par cette déclaration, sauta sur son amoureux et l'embrassa fougueusement sous les acclamations des trois autres filles et de James. Lupin eut même un petit regard vers l'extérieur de son livre et le plus sérieux des Maraudeurs esquissa un léger sourire à la vue de ce couple si parfait aux yeux de tous. Sirius, déjà mécontent d'être vu comme un pervers, bougonna à son voisin:

« - J'en ai assez! Il y a trop d'amour sincère dans ce wagon. »

Le voisin de Sirius était Remus Lupin. Il n'avait rien dit (mais avait bien vu la scène) jusque là car il lisait un livre mais là il éclata de rire. Tout le monde se regarda pour comprendre le truc comique du moment qui avait tiré le troisième Maraudeurs du groupe mais Remus leur expliqua:

« -Vous auriez du entendre Sir', il vient de dire que ce wagon était trop rempli d'amour sincère... »

Tout le monde éclata de rire sauf sir qui devint aussi rouge qu'une tomate.

« - Ah ! Sir tu nous étonneras toujours ! Rajouta James »

L'intéressé bougonna qu'ils étaient trop jeunes pour se ranger si tôt, ce qui fit soupirer Frank, désormais assis à côté de son Alice.

Maintenant que les deux amoureux étaient là, ils pouvaient lancer une conversation à laquelle participaient James, Ambre et Dora pour détendre d'atmosphère. Sirius se contentait de critiquer les félicitations répétées d'Ambre à son amie.

« -C'est bon, Dollaty ! Soupira-t-il. Tu es tellement heureuse qu'on dirait que c'est toi qui vas te marier… Un peu excessif, non ?

-Je suis simplement contente qu'une de mes meilleures amies soit heureuse… Se justifia-t-elle avant d'attaquer. Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu n'es pas capable de profiter du bonheur de tes amis. »

Elle n'en dit pas plus et, sous le regard menaçant de Frank qui voulait tout faire pour que sa relation avec Alice ne soit pas ruinée à cause de la mésentente de leurs amis, Sirius se tu également, laissant James rebondir sur un détail du dernier match de quidditch qu'Ambre lui racontait, expliquant à Alice, Dora et Frank chaque situation que James semblait comprendre sans difficultés.

Rémus, contre la fenêtre, lisait un livre et n'écoutait pas alors que Lily observait ses amies discuter si naturellement avec James Potter… Elle ne savait pas exactement pourquoi, mais il semblait différent, bien moins oppressant, du moins.

Le train n'allait plus tarder à arriver à Pré-au-Lard dans cette ambiance détendue

C'était le début d'une année bien différente des six précédentes...


End file.
